Final Fantasy IX Original Soundtrack PLUS
Final Fantasy IX: Original Soundtrack PLUS is the companion CD to Final Fantasy IX: Original Soundtrack album. It contains music from a majority of the game's FMVs, eight unreleased tracks, and one bonus track. The addition of this to the original album makes this the longest Final Fantasy soundtrack at 5 hours 59 minutes total. Track list Adapted from Spotify and Apple Music tracklists. # " " - 0:43 #: Plays as the Prima Vista band begins playing to start the I Want to Be Your Canary play. # " " - 0:39 #: Plays on the scene where Garnet jumps from the castle's tower and Adelbert Steiner crashes on the Prima Vista. # " " - 1:14 #: Plays as the Prima Vista escapes from Alexandria under heavy fire. # " " - 0:58 #: Plays while the Prima Vista crashes on the Evil Forest. # " " - 1:21 #: Plays at the end of the sequence where the party escapes the Evil Forest. # " " - 0:45 #: Plays as Black Waltz 3 attacks the cargo ship. # " " - 1:20 #: Plays as the party almost crashes into the South Gate en route to Lindblum. # " " - 0:51 #: Plays as the party arrives in Lindblum. # " " - 0:49 #: Plays as Zidane meets Dagger on top of Lindblum Castle after he hears her sing. Vocals by Emiko Shiratori. # " " - 0:52 #: Plays as Kuja exits Burmecia after the party is defeated by General Beatrix. # " " - 0:47 #: Plays when Queen Brahne summons Odin to destroy Cleyra. # " " - 0:53 #: Plays as Queen Brahne's fleet arrives at Lindblum and the black mages commence their attack. # " " - 0:59 #: Plays as Atomos is summoned. # " " - 0:36 #: Plays after Soulcage is defeated, resulting in the Mist of the Mist Continent drying up. # " " - 0:44 #: Plays when Dagger remembers the destruction of Madain Sari. # " " - 0:48 #: Plays as Bahamut is summoned by Queen Brahne and attacks Kuja. # " " - 1:08 #: Plays on the scene that Bahamut destroys the Alexandrian fleet. # " " - 0:41 #: Plays when Dagger realizes her responsibilities as the new queen of Alexandria. # " " - 0:35 #: Plays when Bahamut is summoned to wreak havoc in Alexandria. # " " - 0:41 #: Plays as Eiko Carol falls from the ''Hilda Garde II'' called by Dagger's necklace. # " " - 1:10 #: Plays as Alexander protects Alexandria and retaliates towards Bahamut. # " " - 0:25 #: Plays when the Invincible appears and threatens to destroy Alexander. #:This track name is untranslated on Spotify and uses the Japanese title in English locales. # " " - 1:11 #: Plays after the first attack wave of the Invincible, when Zidane saves Dagger. # " " - 0:51 #: Plays when Dagger cuts her hair. # " " - 0:26 #: Plays after the party finds the Invincible in Terra, when Dagger has another flashback of the destruction of Madain Sari. #:This track name is untranslated on Spotify and uses the Japanese title in English locales. # " " - 1:02 #: Plays on the scene where Kuja enters Trance and begins to destroy Terra. # " " - 0:50 #: Plays when the party escapes from Terra on the Invincible. # " " - 0:39 #: Plays as Zidane and Dagger exchange one last look before Dagger leaves on the Hilda Garde III. # " " - 1:16 #: Plays when Zidane returns to the Iifa Tree to rescue Kuja. # " " - 2:19 #: Plays during the Active Time Event in which the Prima Vista band plays "Rufus' Welcoming Ceremony". This is an allusion to Final Fantasy VII. # " " - 2:11 #: Plays after the player examines the gramophone at the Black Mage Village inn during endgame if the "Une's Mirror" and "Doga's Artifact" were bought at the auction in Treno. # " " - 3:37 #: Plays when Eiko hatches the plan to write a love letter. Shares melody with "Eiko's Theme," but also weaves in the melody of "Melodies of Life." # " " - 2:34 #: Plays in Kuja's Desert Palace after Zidane and his party return from Oeilvert. # " " (Main) (unreleased track) - 4:51 #: Not in the game. An energetic and cheerful variation on the main world map theme, "Over the Hill." # " " (unreleased track) - 1:55 #: Not in the game. # " " (Kogaku Motet1) (unreleased track) - 2:42 #: Not in the game. A variation of "A Place to Call Home." # " " (unreleased track) - 2:18 #: Not in the game. A variation of "A Place to Call Home." # " " (Mediteiranean) (unreleased track) - 2:33 #: Not in the game. A variation of "A Place to Call Home," sounds somewhat similar to "The Four Mirrors." # " " (Dokokade3) (unreleased track) - 1:07 #: Not in the game. # " " (unreleased track) - 3:12 #: Not in the game. # " " (Kuja5) (unreleased track) - 4:29 #: Not in the game. # " (Silent Mix)" (bonus track) - 7:33 #: Not in the game. A remix of "Melodies of Life" with English vocals by Emiko Shiratori and much less instrumentation. Sheet music Final Fantasy IX: Original Soundtrack Plus Piano Solo Sheet Music, book containing sheet music arranged for a solo piano, was released for the songs on the Final Fantasy IX: Original Soundtrack PLUS album. The arrangements are made by Shiori Aoyama. Gallery Ffix ost plus backcover.jpg|Back cover. Ff9plus sheet music.jpg|Sheet music book. See also * Final Fantasy IX: Original Soundtrack * Piano Collections: Final Fantasy IX * Uematsu's Best Selection - Music From The Final Fantasy IX Video Game * Melodies of Life -Final Fantasy IX- External links *FINAL FANTASY IX (Original Soundtrack Plus) on Apple Music *FINAL FANTASY IX Original Soundtrack PLUS on https://www.spotify.com/ * [http://vgmdb.net/album/50 VGMdb - Final Fantasy IX: Original Soundtrack PLUS] * [http://vgmdb.net/album/3404 VGMdb - Final Fantasy IX: Original Soundtrack PLUS (reprint)] fr:Final Fantasy IX: Original Soundtrack PLUS Category:Soundtracks from Final Fantasy IX